She Is Love
by aliceistiny
Summary: Song-fic on RedX and Raven. Song is SHE IS LOVE by Parachute. Summary inside. Rated T for now, might change due to fluff and language. Don't like it, Don't read it. RedRae
1. Miss Me, Miss Me, Now You Gotta Kiss Me

**Hey! Alice here once again with a brand new story. Ok, I KNOW that I've been gone for some time and I have to update my OTHER stories but I just had this in my head for awhile and decided to write it. Please, go easy on it. I'm sorry if it's short.**

**Summary: I've been beaten down; I've been kicked around. And she takes it all for me…Red X is in love with Raven and vice versa. They've been through Hell and back with the Titans and STILL want each other. Can such a love survive? Slight song-fic.**

**Enjoi!!

* * *

**

"_I've been beaten down_

_I've been kicked around_

_And she takes it all for me…"_

_--She is Love by Parachute

* * *

_

Red X's POV:

She was amazing—everything about her was: her body, her mind, her gentle yet tough face, her purple eyes and hair…everything. And she was all mine.

Raven of the Teen Titans was mine.

And I was hers. I, Red X, was Raven's. And NOTHING was going to change that.

* * *

_6 weeks earlier_

As I waited patiently for the Titans to arrive at my most recent heist, I contemplated their attack strategy: Robin would be easy to take down. All you had to do was wear him out with a short fight, knock him out, or distract him. Simple enough. Starfire was harder but it isn't impossible to take her out of the picture. Threaten Bird Boy, that's it, really. Poor girl was a sucker for him. Too bad it wasn't going to work out, I just knew it. Then there's the grass-stain Titan: Beast Boy. Simpler, even more so than Wonder Bread and the princess of the land of sunshine and rainbows. I'll just use one of my sticky-Xs. Kid hates that stuff. And then there's the robot, who's more of a challenge. The guy was half ROBOT, but all I had to do was short-circuit him or re-wire his system. Too easy.

And last, but certainly not least, Raven: the dark bird. The dark, SEXY bird. With her ridiculously small uniform. She wears a uniform, for Christ's sake! I swear, that girl is going to kill me. She's definitely a challenge to fight. My favorite to fight, in fact.

Just in time for me to finish my contemplation, the Titans arrived (they had dropped the Teen part). They were in the usual formation: Robin in front, Raven to his left, on the right is Beast Boy, to the right of Beast Boy is the queen of pink, and to the left of Raven is Cyborg. They really need to mix it up sometimes. I'm getting bored with their battle forms.

I stared, bored, as Robin muttered a witty remark and then yelled his signature phrase, "Titans GO!!" One by one, they all dispersed and began attacking—the two girls air-borne and the males on the sky. Pfft, typical. This should be easy…

The male Titans were the first to come at me: Beast Boy as a cheetah; Robin with his Bo-staff; and Cyborg with his sonic cannon. Predictable.

With a flick of my wrist, I threw a sticky-X at the green hero—effectively covering him in the red goo that he hated so much. One down; four to go. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see the Boy Wonder jump into the air, ready to slam his Bo-staff down on me. Not today, Bird Brains…

I stretched out my hand and grabbed his ankle as he got out from a mid-air spin. Idiot. With a hard tug and a turn of my heel, he was flying towards Cyborg who flew into Starfire—leaving me with the lovely demoness. I smirked at her; she glared at me.

"Hey, cutie," I said cockily. "Miss me?"

Raven let out something that sounded like a snarl and her eyes turned black for a fraction of a second. "Never, X."

I touched my heart lightly, feigning pain. "Oh, Raven, I'm hurt.

"Good," she growled as her powers ripped a mailbox from its hinges and threw it at me.

I took a quick side-step, the mailbox missing my by about a foot. "Miss me, miss me," I sang, "now you gotta—"

A small pebble hit me in the head, which dazed me for a second. I looked up at the demoness to find a hint of an amused smile on her face. Wow, she had a really pretty smile…

"You want to finish that phrase, X?" she asked, just DARING me to utter those two words that were left to the childish song.

I pressed the teleportation button on my belt and popped up next to Raven. Kissing her cheek swiftly, I murmured, "Kiss me…"

And I was gone with a press of a button, leaving Raven with the feel of my lips on her cheek.

* * *

Raven's POV:

I went home in a daze, the feel of Red X's lips still lingering on my cheek. My fingers gently grazed my cheek, not really believing that X's lips were on that spot but knowing that there was no real way around the fact: X had kissed me…

I slowly made my way to my room, the door sliding open silently and granting me entrance. I plopped onto my bed and stared at the ground, finding a sudden interest in the carpet. Looking around my room, I sensed someone near, watching me. Rising off of my bed, I shakily went to the window and pulled the curtains apart; the light flooding in. nothing was there.

With a sigh, I shut the drapes tightly, making my way back to my bed and climbing under the covers. I really needed a nap.

Shutting my eyes, the only thought that made its way across my mind was, "He kissed me…"

* * *

Red X's POV:

I teleported into the living room of my apartment, standing on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. Rolling my eyes, I hopped off of the short table and placed my stolen prize on it. Removing my mask, I made my way to the kitchen, examining the contents inside: nothing of interest.

I sighed and walked to my room, kicking off my boots and removing my belt Let's see…a quick shower then some sleep. Stripping off the rest of my clothes, I turned on the shower and stepped in—letting the water cascade over me and soak my body. I shut my eyes and let out a sigh, my muscles relaxing and I slumped against the shower wall. Bliss…

I suddenly envisioned me kissing Raven again, except, this time, it wasn't on the cheek but her tender lips; her neck; her chest; her fingertips' her stomach; her hip; her sacred v—

My eyes snapped open in response to the freezing water and my cold skin. Growling in frustration, I grabbed the nearest towel or cloth and dried myself off. That was, by far, the WEIRDEST daydream I've ever had. Where did that even COME FROM? There was NO WAY that I could like a Titan. No way in HELL. But that dream…

It was so real…so LIFELIKE…so…RIGHT.

Shit. I was in trouble…


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


	3. Blushes, Jealousy, and Nerves, Oh My

**Hello, all! I have returned after a very, very, very long time! Did you all miss me? I hope so 'cause I missed you all! How was everyone's summer or life? Yes, how's life, everyone? Good, I hope.**

**RECAP!**

**-Red X kissed Raven on the cheek.**

**-I'm pretty sure Raven liked it**

**Red X is developing feelings for our favorite Goth hero which means he's in some deep sh*t (please, excuse my language).**

**Anyways, that's all that really happened so here's the update of SHE IS LOVE. The (only) idea I got and am using is from BG-13, so let's all give her/him a round of applause. (Cheers and yells for BG-13.) **

**ALL CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER GOES TO BG-13 FOR HER WONDERFUL IDEA.**

**Here's the chapter. OH! And this will be broken up into two parts which both belong to BG-13. This first part is during the day and the second part will be during the night.**

**ENJOI!

* * *

**

"_And I lost my faith_

_In my darkest days_

_But she makes me want to believe…"_

_-SHE IS LOVE by Parachute

* * *

_

_Later on that morning, in the common room of Titan's tower:_

"_Raven and Red X sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"_ spoke Beast Boy as he annoyingly sang in Raven's ear, a wide annoying smile on his green face. He's been teasing her the whole night about X's kiss, much to her embarrassment that she refused to show.

_If he doesn't stop soon, _Raven thought to herself, _his stupid smile is going to be ripped off of his stupid green face…_

Cyborg snickered as Raven whacked Beast Boy over the head with her hard-cover book and then continued to read it as if she had never hit him. Beast Boy pouted as he rubbed the small bump on his head, apologizing quietly to Raven, making Cyborg snicker again. Beast Boy just glared at him.

Robin sat at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper as Starfire cooked (or attempted to cook) a nice breakfast. He was slightly gripping the paper tightly, crinkling the thin sheet, as he listened to Beast Boy's song. It was childish and annoying and getting on his very nerves, making him very irritated. He didn't enjoy Red X's kiss just as much as he didn't enjoy that date with Kitten to her prom. Yuck…

"Beast Boy, enough," said Robin with slight venom in his voice, trying and failing to hide his frustration.

Beast Boy and Cyborg then eerily turned to Robin with wide, devious smirks. Robin ignored their looks…or tried to but they just kept smirking at him.

"What?" Robin asked, not taking his eyes off of the paper as he lifted his coffee to his mouth to take a sip.

"You're jealous…" said Cyborg as he wagged his eyebrows at the masked teen, still smirking.

Robin quickly started choking after he heard that statement. He coughed and coughed and then finally calmed down enough to talk. "WHAT? Jealous? Of what?"

"X, of course! You're jealous that he kissed Raven!" exclaimed Beast Boy, making the two birds blush for different reasons. "Aha! You are 'cause you're BLUSHING! Robbie, here, is blushing!"

"One, DON'T call me Robbie and, two, I am NOT jealous!"yelled Robin, trying to hide his blush.

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" shouted Beast Boy as he jumped up and down on the couch, which made Raven jostle a little.

Raven stood up and walked out of the room, book in hand, as she headed to her bedroom. She needed to get away for a while. Peace and quiet.

* * *

_Red X's POV:_

I walked around the park for hours, it felt like, just thinking. Thinking of Raven, that is. Yes, everyone, I was having thoughts about the Goth Titan. Nothing dirty, just regular thoughts. I think I needed to have a discussion with her. Tonight, perhaps. Yeah, tonight. I would see her tonight.

Shit, now I was thinking about tonight and I was getting nervous! ME! Red X! NERVOUS! Someone call the press, this is the new headline! I can see it now…

_Extra, Extra! Read all about it! Villain, Red X, is nervous about sneaking into Raven of the Teen Titan's room! EXTRA!_

Ugh, I'm dumb, I know. I'm over reacting, sure, why not. I'm doing a suicide mission, hell yes. But I think…Raven is worth it. Yeah, I know she is. She's worth my identity…

* * *

**Ugh, I hate short chapters! It sucks! Eh, better than nothing, right? Anyways, I'm a review whore so you guys know what to do! Comment please! **

**Oh, and today is my sister's birthday so here's a shout-out to her! I love you, sis, happy 18****th****!**

**-alice**


End file.
